steven_universefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Stagione 2
La Stagione 2 è la seconda stagione del programma televisivo Steven Universe. La stagione è iniziata negli USA nel 13 marzo 2015, con l'episodio "Protezione". Nuovi personaggi sono stati introdotti nel corso della stagione. A causa della "StevenBomb", per soddisfare il criterio di "una settimana di nuovi episodi", quattro episodi sono stati spostati dalla Stagione 1 e messi in onda nella Stagione 2. questi episodi sono "Libro aperto", "Grandpa Universe", "L'incontro tra mamma e papà" e "Padri e figli", in ordine di uscita. La Stagione 2 è andata in una pausa estiva dopo "Il processo di rigenerazione" nel 30 aprile 2015 (USA) ed è ritornata con una seconda StevenBomb, cominciando con "Lezioni di combattimento" il 15 giugno fino al 19 giugno (USA). Una terza StevenBomb (chiamata "Week of Sardonyx") è andata in onda cominciando con l'episodio "Una nuova Fusione" il 13 luglio e finendo con "Amicizia" il 17 luglio, determinando la fine dei un piccolo periodo d'attera e l'inizio di un altro. Nuovi episodi furono programmati per uscire ad agosto, ma furono rinviati a settembre causa di un "non specificato ritardo nei lavori". Dopo sei settimane di nuovi episodi, lo show torna in un periodo di pausa invernale il 15 ottobre 2015 (USA), e ritorna il 4 gennaio 2016, con una nuova StevenBomb iniziata con l'episodio "La risposta" e finita con "Diario di un incontro" il giorno 8 gennaio 2016 (USA). La Stagione 2 e la Stagione 3 furono originariamente pensate come una singola stagione di 52 episodi. Comunque, nel 30 marzo 2016, venne annunciato un cambio di programma col quale si annunciava che la Stagione 2 avrebbe avuto solo 26 episodi. Così gli episodi dal 53 al 78 sono classificati come Stagione 2, avente per finale di stagione "Diario di un incontro", mentre gli episodi dal 79 al 104 sono classificati come Stagione 3. Episodi Riepilogo * "Protezione": dopo tutti quegli eventi, Steven cerca di convincere Connie a non essere più vicina a lui per proteggerle * "Tra riposo e doveri": Buck, Jenny e Panna Acida portano Steven a fare un giro. lungo la Strada però incontrano una faccia conosciuta. * "Grandpa Universe": Uncle Grandpa arriva in città e aiuta Steven a capire i suoi poteri. * "Il postino innamorato": Steven e Connie aiutano Jamie con il concetto di amore. * "Il processo di rigenerazione": Le Crystal Gems inseguono "La Furtiva" dentro il Tempio di Cristallo e Ametista continua a riformarsi, cosa che da fastidio a Garnet. * "Lezioni di combattimento": Connie si allena con Perla per essere una spadaccina per Steven e solo per Steven. * "Il documentario": Ronaldo Fryman esamina le Crystal Gems e determina se la loro presenza è pericolosa o meno per gli abitanti di Beach City. * "Restare uniti": Le Crystal Gems visitano il Giardino d'Infanzia solo per scoprire che alcuni Frammenti del Grappolo hanno preso forma. * "Dobbiamo parlare": Greg racconta a Steven e Connie di quando lui e Rose hanno cercato di fondersi. * "Sogno rivelatore": Le Crystal Gems cercano di rilassarsi dopo essersi prese una pausa dalle ricerche di Malachite. Steven, comunque, ha degli incubi abbastanza bizzarri. * "Una nuova fusione": La TV di Steven capta una richiesta di soccorso di Peridot e le Gemme vanno alla Torre di comunicazione per disattivarla una volta per tutte. * "Una vacanza turbolenta": Garnet si divide in Rubino e Zaffiro a causa di uno sbilanciamento nella sua armonia. Greg offre un viaggio per tentare di mettere le cose apposto. * "Bimbo bizzarro":Steven e Ametista esplorano la casa di Cipollo, in tutte le sue stranezze. * "Si recita!": Bill Dewey vuole fare una recita per ricreare la nascita di Beach City, ma Steven e Jamie hanno altri piani in serbo. * "Amicizia": Le Crystal Gems esplorano una navetta gemmica abbandonata e, casualmente, Peridot si trova lì. * "Questione di fiducia": Steven e Connie fanno conoscenza di altri frammenti del grappolo e cercano di sconfiggerli, ma la loro unica arma è stata requisita dalla madre di Connie. * "La canzone di Sadie": Steven aiuta Sadie Miller a preparare la sua performance vocale per il prossimo Beach-a-Palooza, e l'aiuta a gestire l'ansia dell'evento. * "La cattura": Una prigioniera si barrica nel bagno di Steven e, in cambio della libertà, rivelerà informazioni sul misterioso Grappolo. * "La verità sul grappolo": Steven aiuta Peridot a superare la sua paura delle condizioni caotiche, come i temporali, e cerca di trasformarla in una preziosa alleata. * "Sfida tra gemme": Le gemme e Peridot si alleano per sconfiggere una volta per tutte il grappolo, ma finiscono in uno scontro robotico tra Peridot e Perla per decidere chi avrà il comando. * "La scoperta dei sentimenti": Peridot prova a farsi amica Ametista tramite battute su di lei, ma finisce solo per ferirla nei sentimenti. * "La risposta": Garnet racconta a Steven di come è diventata quello che è adesso e di come si è unita alle Crystal Gems. * "Il compleanno di Steven": Steven celebra il suo compleanno e si interroga sul suo sconosciuto processo di invecchiamento. * "La base lunare": Le Crystal Gems e Peridot fanno un giro sulla luna per cercare più informazioni. * "Una nuova Crystal Gems": Si scopre che Peridot ha rubato dalla stazione lunare un Diamante Comunicatore, per comunicare direttamente al Grande Ordine del Diamante. * "Diario di un incontro": Peridot soffre per un trauma psicologico per essersi ribellata a Diamante Giallo. Curiosità * Amazon Instant Video e il sito ufficiale di Cartoon Network considerano la Stagione 2 come Stagione 3. * Il promo di settembre per Steven Universe aveva un Easter Egg, ovvero il logo "Sea Pals" sulle scatole davanti alla porta. * Durante l'estate 2015, molti dei titoli di episodi della Stagione 2 furono postati sul sito ufficiale di Cartoon Network. ** L'ordine degli episodi non venne mai specificato, e vicino "we'll learn the actual episode order as they air." ("sapremo l'ordine degli episodi appena essi andranno in onda"). ** Rebecca Sugar e Matt Burnett hanno annunciato che Steven Universe avrà anche una 4° e una 5° stagione, e che quest'ultima finirà nel 2018. Galleria Tumblr nryc7eCTUY1smn4pqo1 1280.png|Vecchio promo di agosto. August promo.jpg|Annuncio dell'ampliamento della pausa estiva. Tumblr nu2g0xehhr1smn4pqo1 1280.png|Promo di annuncio degli episodi di settembre. Fonti de:Staffel 2 en:Season 2 es:Segunda temporada fi:Kausi 2 hu:2. évad nl:Seizoen 2 ro:Sezonul 2 ru:Сезон 2 tr:2. Sezon vi:Mùa 2 Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Stagioni Categoria:Dalla A alla Z